Uberhero
Uberhero Patapon (also known as Ultrahero or Superhero) is the new Hero in Patapon 3. He wears a more detailed mask than the previous Heroes in Patapon 2, and has a human-like posture. He also dons a colored scarf (in a way simlar to masked Japanese hero Kamen Rider, and by extension, Viewtiful Joe); each scarf changes with the different Uberheroes. In the game's story, Hero gets transformed into Uberhero once Silver Hoshipon gives him new powers. The transformation was caused by the merging of the Almighty himself with the physical remains of the petrified Hero and the essence of an ancient Patapon warrior chosen by the player (Yarida the Yaripon, Taterazay the Tatepon, or Yumiyacha the Yumipon). The hairstyle given to the player is not set in the retail copy of the game, and can vary between a large variety at random at the start of the game. As Uberhero levels up, he unlocks new abilities and classes. Leveling up can be achieved by gaining Experience Points, also a new feature exclusive to Patapon 3. Another change in Patapon 3 is that Hero mode is activated immediately after a perfect "set" of beats, with each Uberhero having their own saying when they reach Hero mode. For example, when Yarida reaches Hero mode he says "Yah-dee!", while Tondenga says "Day-um-ma!". However, for some Uberheroes, like Kibadda (Kibapon Uberhero), Hero mode can only be activated by using the Pon-Chaka song, and then attacking. The Patapon Uberhero is also one of the four Patapon champions, being the one who is not a Patapon. In the game, there are also the polar opposite of the Uberheroes, called the Dark Heroes. They are chosen by the Seven Evil Spirits. List of Uberhero Patapons *Yarida (blue mask) * Taterazay (orange mask) * Yumiyacha (green mask) * Tondenga (pink mask) * Kibadda (white mask) * Wondabarappa (red and pink mask) * Piekron (dark green mask) * Guardira (purple mask) * Pingrek (white and black mask) * Pyokorider (orange mask) * Bowmunk (light green mask) * Grenburr (dark purple mask) * Charibassa (blue-light blue mask) * Wooyari (red mask) * Jamsch (red mask) * Myamsar (yellow and orange mask) * Alosson (light blue mask) * Destrobo (plain red mask) * Oohoroc (Brown Mask) * Cannogabang (Blue Mask with horns) * Cannassault (Brown Mask with antlers) Trivia * Tondenga is seen with a shield, which is usually used by Tatepons only. Kibadda also has one, as well as Piekron. * As mentioned before, the Dekapon and Kibapon Uberheroes have shields equipped. This is unusual as in the previous games these classes only used a certain, unchangeable weapon type. * Judging by his form, Myamsar is a Dekapon. He uses two daggers or blades as weapons, and can unlock shivs (also known as claws). * There is an option to change Uberhero's hair and scarf color. The scarf worn by the Uberhero can be changed by the player in the Options Menu on the Title Screen, while hairstyles can be changed with tickets found in Silver Hoshipon's shop. Additionally, there is an option to show either hair or helm. * When the game first begins, it will ask if the player wants to be unique. If the option chosen is "Yes", the Uberhero's hairstyle will be different. This affects the first three Uberheroes so far. * All Uberheroes who are Rarepons show changes in their masks as they level up. * The drum beats in Patapon 3 seem to appear around the Uberhero, unlike in the previous two games, where the beats appear at the sides, top, and bottom of the screen. This is due to the fact that in Patapon 3 the Almightly himself has fused with the Hero. * There is no Toripon Uberhero, for reasons not yet revealed. A possible explanation for this, though, is that Toripons are out of reach for most of the other unit types. * Each Rarepon has their own Uberhero version, except for five Uberheroes, whom don't have a specific Rarepon due to their masks having a plain color. They are Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibbada and Destrobo. * The Ultimate Rarepon Uberheroes Charibassa, Grenburr and Cannogabang don't have another Uberhero counterpart (Charibassa and Cannassault don't count because Cannassault is a Melee Uberhero, while Charibassa is a Ranged Uberhero). External links Compilation of all announced heroes Gallery 604.jpg|Choosing your first Superhero Hero Spear Choose.PNG|Hero Spear choose Hero Sheild Choose.PNG|Hero Shield choose Hero Arrow Choose.PNG|Hero Arrow choose Patapon3 HeroYumiyacha.jpg|Yumiyacha Patapon3 HeroTaterazy.jpg|Taterazy Patapon3 HeroYarida.jpg|Yarida 158x158 Tondenga.jpg|Tondenga 158x158 Charibasa.jpg|Charibasa 200x200 Piekron.jpg|Pykeron 200x200 Teterazay.jpg|Taterazay Haroes.JPG|All the Superheroes so far Individual images of each Uberhero: Taterazay.PNG|Taterazay Yarida.PNG|Yarida Yumiyacha.PNG|Yumiyacha Wondabarappa.PNG|Wondabarappa Tondenga.PNG|Tondenga Kibadda.PNG|Kibadda Guardia.PNG|Guardira Pingrek.PNG|Pingrek Pykeron.PNG|Piekron Gyopicchi hero.png|Wooyari Kanokko hero.png|Cannassault Sabara hero.png|Charibasa Gyabaan hero.png|Cannogabang Uhoho hero.png|Oohoroc Robopon hero.png|Destrobo Menyokki hero.png|Bowmunk Mogyu hero.png|Grenburr Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Story Character Category:New units Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Hero